The Seizure
by sting12
Summary: What if after the Money Machine episode, Rollin ends up with another seizure due to the medicine he had to take in order to fake a seizure. Sorry it's too short.


After Jim had excused him from the money truck, Rollin made his way outside where Willie and Cinnamon was waiting. Knowing there were only a few more things to do for the mission, Rollin got in the car leaning his head against the seat.

Willie looked in the mirror, "How you doing?"

"Fine, just still a little weak. That pill the doctor gave me sure did the job."

Cinnamon nodded, "I'm glad to know the seizure was from a pill. You looked so helpless when you collapsed."

"Don't worry Cinnamon, I hope not to be doing that anytime soon." Rollin assured her.

Willie nodded driving them to the bank allowing Cinnamon to head in side. Then when Jim came in the truck, Willie and Rollin got out heading into the back of the truck. Once Cinnamon came out, Jim pulled off knowing that another mission was successful. Heading down the road, Jim knew they would head to the airport where they would board a plane bound for home. Rollin sat beside Willie and Cinnamon while Barney was up front with Jim. Sitting there Rollin felt an uneasiness come over him as if he was afraid. Knowing everything had went smooth, Rollin tried to figure out why he was so worried. Shifting beside his friends, Rollin soon felt the urge to stand up. Getting up onto his feet, Rollin swayed as dizziness washed over him.

Cinnamon noticing his face stood up feeling his body trembling, "Rollin?"

"I'm not feeling to great." Rollin stated swaying on his feet.

Willie stood up in an instant grabbing a hold of him, "What is it Rollin?"

"I don't know...almost..." Rollin felt his body drop as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Willie kept a grip on him making sure he didn't hit his head as he fell. Cimmamon screamed for Jim and Barney as Rollin began convulsing just as he did before. Parking the truck off on a side road, Jim and Barney moved to the back where Willie was making sure Rollin didn't hurt himself as he continued to shake. A few minutes passed by before Rollin's body began to finally relax.

"What happened?" Jim asked.

"I don't know it was just like in the bank." Cinnamon stated.

"We should contact the doctor he saw before the mission." Barney suggested.

Willie looked down at Rollin who lay still, "I don't think he should travel Jim."

Jim nodded, "I agree, I'll contact the IMF explain what's going on. Barney I saw a sign about some rental homes up ahead. Let's see if we can get one for a few days."

Barney nodded going up front hoping in the drivers seat starting the truck. Willie kept a hold of Rollin as Cinnamon wiped the sweat that had formed on his face during the attack. In a few moments a moan came from Rollin as he began to come to.

Trying to sit up, he found himself being pushed down. Looking up Rollin couldn't figure why he was laying down, "What happened?" Rollin asked trying to sit up again.

Willie pushed him back down, "Easy Rollin."

"You had another seizure." Cinnamon explained.

Rollin shook his head, "Not possible, I didn't take anything."

Jim placed a hand on Rollins shoulder, "We are going to contact the doctor and see what he says."

In a few minutes, they felt the truck being parked as Barney annouced that they had arrived. Leaving them in the truck, Jim went in to the main office seeing about renting a house. Coming out Jim got into the back of the truck, telling Barney which house was there. Knowing they didn't want anyone to question them about Rollin, Barney pulled the truck up to the back of the house they had rented. Opening the back, Rollin allowed Barney and Willie to help him inside as his legs didn't seem to work for him just yet. Getting him inside, they took him to the first bedroom letting him lay down while Jim contacted the doctor. It wasn't long before Jim came back into the bedroom where they were keeping Rollin company and waiting to hear the outcome.

"Jim what did he say?" Cinnamon asked.

"Well he assured me that it is not uncommon for the drug to stay in the hosts system longer than it should. He states that was probably the reason for Rollins second seizure. Also all we have to do is let Rollin get a few days rest, and then we can return home." Jim smiled.

"What about the IMF Jim?" Willie asked.

"They gave us the next week off, said we earned a good few days rest." Jim stated.

Barney chuckled, "Sounds like a good idea, I need one after being in that machine."

Cinnamon nodded looking down to Rollin noticing he was sleeping. Glad to see him resting, they went into the other room deciding to get some food. Sending Willie and Barney into town, Cinnamon and Jim decided to stay and look after Rollin. While Jim decided to make some coffee, Cinnamon went to Rollins room sitting on the edge of the bed taking his hand in hers. Stirring Rollin opened his eyes, not noticing Cinnamon there. Starting to sit up, Rollin started to get out of bed knowing he needed to get the mission finished. Cinnamon moved in front of Rollin trying to stop him as he pushed her out of the way.

"Jim!" Cinnamon yelled.

Jim rushed into the room grabbing Rollin by the shoulders, "Rollin!"

Rollin shaking his head looked around, "What's...Jim?"

"Easy Rollin. Let's get you back in bed." Jim led Rollin back over to it sitting him down.

"Cinnamon...Jim?" Rollin looked up at them unsure as to what was going on.

Cinnamon moved over to him, "Rollin, you had a seizure, we are renting a home to let you rest for a few days. The mission is over, so you can rest."

"Thirsty." Rollin stated.

Jim nodded going to get a glass of water before he returned, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Rollin took the cup drinking it down.

Hearing a car door slam, Rollin jumped dropping the glass on the floor. Cinnamon noticing how scared he looked placed her hand on his, "It's alright, it's just Willie and Barney coming back."

Rollin nodded shaking his head, "I'm sorry, don't know what's going on."

"No need to be, now rest. We will wake you when food is ready." Jim stated.

Laying down to rest, Rollin feel asleep for an hour before Jim awoke helping him into the kitchen so they could all eat. Sitting down everyone was enjoying the chinese food that the guys had brought in. After they had finished, Cinnamon had agreed to clear away the table while the guys went to relax in the living room. Picking up a few of the cups, Cinnamon accidently tripped dropping the cups as they all hit the floor. Rollin caught off guard by the sound jumped rushing off into the other room. Cursing under her breath, Cinnamon followed the guys to the bedroom where Rollin was sitting in the chair looking around.

"What happened?" Barney asked knowing Rollin usually never was caught off guard.

Jim sighed, "It's the after effects of the seizure."

Willie slowly moved over to Rollin, "Rollin you alright?"

"Yeah, look I'm sorry. I didn't meant to react to that." Rollin stated.

Cinnamon smiled, "It's my fault, no need for you to be sorry."

Jim looked at his team, "Look it's getting late, we should all get some rest."

"Stay...please stay." Rollin pleaded not wanting to be alone.

Cinnamon looked to the guys, "I'll stay for a while."

Helping Rollin over to the bed, the guys all said goodnight as Cinnamon pulled up a chair sitting beside the bed watching as Rollin drifted off to sleep. Knowing all this was due to the seizure he had, Cinnamon still felt helpless unable to assure him that everything was going to be just fine. A couple hours passed as Cinnamon found her eyes getting heavy as she laid her head against the bed. Rollin awoke having the urge to go to the bathroom noticing Cinnamon was sleeping. Not wanting to wake her, Rollin slowly slide off the bed holding onto it for support. Starting to move, Rollin found his legs still weak causing him to collapse. Hearing the noise, Cinnamon awoke noticing Rollin on the floor as she moved over helping him up. Telling her he needed to use the restroom, Cinnamon nodded getting him to sit on the bed, as she went to wake Willie figuring Rollin would be more comfortable with a guy instead of her. Getting up, Willie told Cinnamon to get some sleep, deciding he would sit up for a while. Coming into the room, Willie found Rollin sitting on the bed, covers over his lap.

"Cinnamon told me you needed to use the restroom."

"Uh yeah I did, however not now."

"What is it Rollin?"

"I don't know I was waiting for her to come back but suddenly my pants got wet. It was like I couldn't hold it."

Willie nodded looking down as Rollin pulled away the covers showing the accident he had, "It's alright, you got some more clothes in the truck. I'll go get some and bring them back for you to change."

Nodding, Rollin got out of his clothes waiting for Willie to come back. Giving him the dry clothes, Willie took the others getting rid of them in the trash figuring Rollin wouldn't want to remember it. Getting him back in the bed, Willie took up the seat beside the bed as Rollin went back to sleep. In a few hours Willie switched places when Barney followed by Jim. In the morning Rollin felt better than he had, but still weak allowing Jim to help him in the living room for breakfast. Noticing he didn't flinch or jump anymore, Cinnamon was glad to know that he was getting better. In a few more days, Rollin soon was back to his old self laughing and joking with the team. Packing up their stuff from the house, the group got into the truck heading towards the plane that was still waiting to take them home. Once they had gotten in the plane and was up in the air, Rollin looked to all of them.

"I want to thank all of you for what you did for me." Rollin smiled.

"Hey that's what we are here for." Cinnamon stated.

Barney nodded, "Yes, there's nothing for you to thank us for. You would have did the same for us."

"Yes, just like that time Barney got shot in the shoulder. We stayed with him until he was well again." Willie stated.

"You should know by now Rollin, we are a team and this team is going to stick together, no matter what." Jim smiled.

The End!


End file.
